This disclosure relates generally to the field of implantable medical devices and associated methods, and more particularly to vascular devices and methods for closing openings in vessel walls.
During certain endovascular surgery procedures, intravascular catheters are inserted through an incision in the patient's skin and underlying tissue to access an artery or vein. After the surgical procedure is completed and the catheter is removed from the vessel, the puncture providing the access through the patient's vessel wall must be closed. This is quite difficult, not only because of the high blood pressure within an artery, but also because of the many layers of tissue that must be penetrated to reach the vessel to achieve closure.
Physicians currently use a number of methods to close a vessel puncture, which include applying localized compression, sutures, collagen plugs, adhesives, gels, and/or foams. To provide localized compression, the physician applies pressure against the vessel to facilitate natural clotting of the vessel puncture. However, this method can take up to a half hour or more and requires the patient to remain immobilized while providing the compression and to remain in the hospital for a period thereafter for observation. The amount of time necessary to apply compression can, in some circumstances, be even greater, depending upon the levels of anti-clotting agents (e.g., heparin, glycoprotein IIb/IIA antagonists, etc.) administered during the endovascular procedure. In addition, applying localized compression can increase the potential for blood clots at the puncture site to become dislodged. Closing procedures in which sutures, collagen plugs, adhesives, gels, and/or foams are applied suffer from variability and unpredictability associated with implantation procedures, many of which are complicated and require highly technical implantation techniques. Some of these closure methods occasionally cause undesirable deformation of the vessels. Moreover, for newer endovascular procedures, such as abdominal or thoracic aortic aneurysm repair, percutaneous valve replacement and repair, or cardiac ablation, which use large diameter delivery systems typically in the range of 8-25 Fr, these conventional closure methods are suboptimal.
Thus, there is a desire for improved vasculature closure devices and methods for deploying and performing treatment using the same. It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a vasculature closure device that would more quickly and effectively close vessel wall punctures.